


the daily lives of everlasting worry and clumsy love

by Raining Sky Guy (Sky_King), Sky_King



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8027 - Freeform, Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Immortal!Takeshi, Immortality, M/M, Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Raining%20Sky%20Guy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_King/pseuds/Sky_King
Summary: So Tsuna and Takeshi are a couple, simple enough right? Well not so much when one's a complete ditz and the other is a man that has roamed the Earth for four hundred years. How did they meet and how their day to day lives are like? Here you get to see it.(Cross-posted from FFN, edited for better readability.)





	the daily lives of everlasting worry and clumsy love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted for 8027 week 2015, wow that's a while ago, huh.
> 
> Still dedicated to the greatest 8027 writer ever, Yatsu.

 

Tsuna made sure his footing was secure before making a grab for the kitten. He stretched as far as possible and his hand grabbed the scruff of the tabby feline. The animal froze on instinct but when Tsuna managed to lift him into the air, the cat unleashed its clawed fury on the only living creature nearby—Tsuna.

“Ow, ow-Hiiee-!” The brunet yelped, letting go almost immediately—the cat scampered off, forgetting its fear of heights as it sped off the tree— and with a violent lurch Tsuna realized he had let go of the cat, but also of the tree he was climbing. He uselessly flailed his arms, reaching nothing but thin air as the teen closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable fall.

…That did not come?

He heard a loud thump, but there was no pain; his body was unscathed. He opened his eyes and smiled nervously as a set of frowning amber eyes stared down at him. Tsuna didn’t even protest he was being carried like a bride as he tried to get his mouth working.

“Eh…thanks for catching me-?”

“Tsuna… how many times must I ask you not to do such dangerous things— even worse, alone?” Yamamoto Takeshi almost whined, a tan hand raising to caress Tsuna’s quickly flushing cheek. Tsuna was no longer sure if it was because of the fall, of being caught, or being so easily held with one arm. “You’re so fragile and if something happened…”

Here Tsuna pouted, pushing the hand away, “you’re always overreacting. I’m not as clumsy as you’re making me sound.” He stuck out his tongue in response to Takeshi’s arched eyebrows. “ _Really_. Now let me go, this is embarrassing.”

Takeshi rolled his eyes fondly, before lifting a protesting Tsuna closer to him so he could bury his head in the nape of his neck.

 

 

* * *

“Asari Ugetsu was a very carefree man. He met Giotto by chance and decided to help him out with his Vigilante group. At first because he was an amusing man and then because he too, fell in love with his cause.”

Tsunayoshi stared up from his place on his bed, at the melancholy edged in every crease of his boyfriend’s face. He wiggled out of the cocoon of blankets he was buried in and reached out to lay a hand on his. Takeshi blinked out of his sudden stupor and smiled at him.

“Aww, are you jealous? But don’t worry it’s not like-!” That’s as far as he got before a pillow was chucked his way along with an indignant yelp. He laughed, “sorry, sorry!”

“Now you have to continue.” Tsuna replied, crossing his arms over his chest, and lower lip stuck out. Takeshi’s ageless amber eyes scrutinized him, gaze warm as he committed every single aspect of his face to memory.

“You choose the weirdest bedtime stories, Tsuna.” He said in a tone that was not mocking or mad— just fond. Tsuna still blushed at the wording.

“Don’t say it as if I’m a kid! Not my problem you won’t tell me about Asari unless it’s night and we’re doing nothing else.”

“Hmm, point taken.”

Tsuna stuck out his tongue at him before flopping back down on his comfy bed, hand still outstretched to tug at the bemused other. Takeshi scooted closer but did not lie down—he was going to continue the story after all.

“So, okay where was I? Oh right, I love you, Tsuna.” Takeshi couldn’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s fierce blush, which only ascertained his words. “Alright. Well, there’s not much to say. Asari helped Giotto build the Vongola, he watched it rise, just as he watched it crumble.” Tsuna whipped his head to stare at Takeshi again when the silence began stretching, his words hanging in the air as Takeshi thought of how to continue– and this was probably something Tsuna had never heard before. “In the span of Giotto’s lifetime, while doing an errand for him— Asari was cursed.”

Tsuna’s eyes were fixed on him, even as he whispered. “Wait, you’ve never told me this part.”

“Well, it’s not really… Not really important.”

“…I highly doubt that. But please continued.”

“Well you didn’t miss much. He was cursed by some shabby shaman and of course he didn’t believe it.” Takeshi wasn’t in the present anymore, he’s thinking back. “But then the years started to pass. Giotto and the rest grew into their adult bodies and Asari just…didn’t. He couldn’t.”

“How did Giotto and the others react?”

“There was a lot of laughter at first. They said he was a late bloomer, that he should hurry up or he’d be left behind… But you see, Asari stayed like a young teenager even as the years began to pass. As G. gained wrinkle after wrinkle—from anger and stress and for being grumpy—, Asari’s face remained smooth. They started getting suspicious of course. First that he was an imposter, then that I was playing a very irritating trick on them. And it was when Asari remembered the shaman that had cursed him…” Takeshi’s face grew somber, but promptly shook his head. “But I’m going off a tangent. In the end it was yet again Giotto who stopped his world for Asari. It was alright he said. He was still the Asari they knew, so it was fine.

“More years passed, they all tried and failed to give Asari back his mortality and, well, it sort of became both our most treasured secret and another constant in our lives.

“But when Giotto died, Vongola died with him and Asari was too tired. He went to sleep one day wishing not to wake up. And it happened. Suddenly it was two hundred years later.”

“The war woke you up, right?” Tsuna finally interjected in a low mumble, deciding once more not to comment how Takeshi sometimes switched to first person and forgot to treat his past as if another person had lived it in his stead. He had heard bits and fragments at nights, and he would always pester Takeshi with it—because he seemed to relish in talking about the good times and he seemed to take comfort with Tsuna with the bad memories. But the war he had already been told and Tsuna would gloss over it as much as possible. He waited for his boyfriend’s nod and he continued, “you snuck into a carrier that left you stranded somewhere in Europe and with no way of communicating with anyone because you’re the biggest airhead alive.”

“Hey!” Takeshi protested with a laugh but did not deny it. “Then I walked into another city hoping someone would speak Italian and no such luck. I settled in… London? I think it was London, learned the language and changed my name to William Shakespeare-“

“You are unbelievable.”

“My intellect? Of course it’s unbelievable.”

“Takeshi…”

“Ah, come on, but I met the guy! He was pretty chill and we became good friends so you know!” Takeshi stuck out his tongue like a child, in reply to Tsuna doing the exact same, before continuing, “it was really funny because back then we both were named William.”

“You didn’t use a last name did you?”

“Nah, there was no problem back then.” Takeshi grinned, humor once more lacing his voice but as soon as his eyes landed on the clock he hurried to stand up. “It’s late already! Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

The brunet was startled by the sudden move, followed by a sigh but did not protest—Takeshi could be so bullheaded at the oddest times. Instead, he shot out a hand to tangle on the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I would never.” Takeshi smiled fondly, bending over to brush his lips against the drowsy brunet’s forehead. “Not if that meant making you sad. I’ll be fine. Just going to go for a stroll.”

“You are always invited to read downstairs.”

“Yeah, I might.”

“Don’t you dare come here watch me sleep.” Even rubbing his eyes tiredly, and snuggling back into his warm covers, Tsuna couldn’t help himself.

“I swear sometimes you make me sound so much of a creep.”

“As if you were so innocent.”

“I deny the charges. Anyway, that’s actually creepy so no.”

“True, you’re not _that_ bad.”

Takeshi sighed as a lazy smile spread on his little boyfriend’s face.

“G’night. I love you, Tsuna.”

“Love you too.”

One fell asleep to the demand of his body; the other went to fill in his sleepless nights.

 

 

* * *

The smile on Takeshi’s face was as fake as they come. His facial muscles were all jittery and he gave small jerks in Tsuna’s direction every so often. His eyes also held so much anxiety that his attempted smile was that much more useless. But he _was_ trying his best to refrain himself as his dear mortal boyfriend swayed yet again on his bicycle.

Honestly, it almost seemed like the little brunet wanted to give him a heart attack on purpose. What a way to learn how to ride a bike!

“Are you _really_ sure you don’t want to start with the training wheels?” He almost whimpered in a low voice and Tsuna stopped altogether—falling on one leg precariously, red from head to toe.

“This is the tenth time you’ve asked me that! I already told you that I _can_ ride with them—that’s precisely the problem!” Tsuna wasn’t looking at him, too mortified at finally confessing how much of a child he was. He didn’t expect Takeshi to understand though, the immortal teen had not known what a bicycle actually _was_ until Tsuna showed him and of course Takeshi had fallen almost instantly the moment he tried it— but after that, he had already been a pro at it in under an hour. Immortal or not, this was just simply unfair!

Takeshi finally walked away from his assigned spot (away from Tsuna) and tugged at him until he got off the deadly contraption entirely. Then he hugged his boy from behind, resting his chin (and pout) on Tsunayoshi’s shoulder.  “You know I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Tsuna fidgeted with his own hands before carefully laying them down on Takeshi’s. “I know, but I feel like you treat me like a baby.”

“Tsuna, given how much time I’ve spent roaming the earth, compared to me, you _are_ a baby.”

“The time you spent as sleeping beauty doesn’t count.”

“That’s still like a couple hundred years more than you.”

“This is irrelevant.”

Takeshi then sighed, signaling that he gave up and brought Tsuna even closer to him. “Tsuna,”  he began. “I am immortal but I’m not invincible nor that fast. If something ever happened to you…Despite everything, I’m still human and I am not capable of magical healing or something.”

“You are abnormally fast.”

“I just have good reflexes and I’m always expecting something to go wrong with whatever you’re doing.” Tsuna gave an indignant noise and the immortal man kissed him on the neck. “Complain all you want; I still haven’t been wrong once.”

“That time in the bathroom…”

“Okay, just once. Geez, you should pull your cards out like this when it’s one of your teachers, not me.” Takeshi then let him go, turning him around so they could meet face to face. He inhaled and was prepared to continue on his spiel, but a gentle hand on his lips had him quiet.

Tsuna had dropped his unimpressed façade and underneath it, it surprised Takeshi a bit to see such a solemn expression on the younger boy.

“I know.” He mumbled, “believe it or not, you’ve been very clear on what I mean to you. And I feel very special to be honest, and I also know I must seem fragile compared to you but…  I won’t die just like that. Humans don’t drop off like flies at the first gust of wind. We’re a bit sturdier than that.” Tsuna rolled his eyes but then he placed his hands on the other’s cheek. “And also, I need you to let me get hurt. I need to learn from my mistakes—if I don’t, then I’ll really be just a coddled big useless baby.”

“You’d never be useless.” Takeshi said, lower lip jutting out, not at all happy about what Tsuna meant. “And you don’t let yourself be coddled.”

“I can’t ride a bike.”

“Is that supposed to prove something? Plenty of adults can’t either.” The brunet was about to retort something snarky when Takeshi sighed. “I get it. Just… I need to get used to this. Let me… I’ll need you to tell me when to stop because I’d never want you to get hurt. I had not taken into account your sudden masochist side.

“I am not a masochist.” Tsuna replied in a flat tone, a bit too quickly.

Takeshi grinned, letting the other know he was joking.  He sobered up immediately. “We need to set up some limits. What are yours? When can I not help you?”

“When trying to learn things, like this. Honestly, I’m not even mad or anything—I just can’t stand it.”

“Well, okay. I’ll keep that in mind. Now me, I’ll intervene if something threatens your life.” Takeshi then narrowed his eyes. “And actually I’m putting swimming as life-threatening. Until you learn to swim properly— with a good teacher and in shallow waters— maybe we can strike that one off.”

There was a beat of silence, before Tsuna hesitatingly mumbled.

“Actually…”

Takeshi sighed.

 

 

* * *

“Look everyone, we’re here! It’s the sea!”

“Oh, you’re right, look Takeshi isn’t it beautiful?” Tsuna whispered, face pressed against the window. Beside him, the immortal teen grimaced to himself.

So much water Tsuna could drown in.

He grunted as an elbow found a place by his ribs and offered an expressionless Tsuna a smile in apology. The brunet then looked away and Takeshi was surprised to note that his ears seemed to tint red. He smiled but did not comment on the fact as they all climbed down the vehicle.

The whole gang had been invited so while Kyoko and Hana divided the food and refreshments, the guys —Ryohei and Hayato and Takeshi—fought over who carried what. Meanwhile Tsuna had already snuck under fighting arms, grabbing two or three bags and heading over to their chosen spot.

 

The boys set up their spot, spreading towels and raising the parasol and then they were all rushing towards the big blue open sea. Kyoko brought in a beach ball and Tsuna was almost immediately shoved face-first into the sea by an overenthusiastic Ryohei. For the next hour, Takeshi had such a kicked-puppy face on him that Tsuna was both unwilling and unable to be separated from him —the tight arm around him might have had a hand in this as well.

But other than a bit embarrassed, Tsuna didn’t mind all that much—even more so because his friends were already used to his boyfriend’s antics.

 

Tsuna held his hands together, trying to hold as much water as possible and threw it at his closest friend—that being Kyoko. The girl drew back, and while she blinked the water out of her eyes, Tsuna was already tossing water over at his boyfriend, not minding he was getting drenched himself. Kyoko caught on and with a little smirk she splashed both Tsuna and Takeshi before hitting her brother as well.

Thus started the battle.

 

* * *

Takeshi was drying Tsuna’s hair while humming, the brunet himself sitting in between his boyfriend’s legs. Tsuna had his eyes closed, a lazy smile stretched on his lips before he let himself fall backwards, their still-bare skins meeting with a quiet ‘thump’.

“See? I told you it’d be fine.”

As answer, the immortal bent forward, pressing Tsuna against him in a bear hug, head tucked neatly in the nape of his neck. Takeshi exhaled heavily, almost feeling Tsuna’s skin prickling as result. “I know…. But… god, this is as hard as I thought.”

“Oh, please, I doubt it.”

“You started drowning on the _shallows_.”

“I did not!” Tsuna protested with an indignant squeak, he once more elbowed the other, but grudgingly settled back when Takeshi did not budge. He was still pouting though. “I just tripped.”

Takeshi did not comment any further, but still tightened his arms around the brunet once more.

 

 

* * *

Sometimes Tsuna marveled at how their first meeting had been so random, so uneventful, but it still somehow led them both to each other.

They actually met in the next town over, while Tsuna had been getting lost in the administrative offices (he needed to collect some documents his mother needed, but she had gotten sick) and the recently named-Takeshi was exiting with his brand new birth certificate.

The brunet looked at the overheard signs, mortified when the office he was looking for did not appear named and when he spotted someone there he swallowed his nerves and called in a last-ditch effort.

“E-excuse me! Could you tell me where the director’s office is?” He almost shouted, eyes firmly stuck to the ground. He looked up with a blush when there was no immediate reply—but to his relief, the other was looking thoughtfully to the corridor.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I think it’s on the downstairs floor- oh, nope, sorry. The director executive? He’s on the right side, over there, and up the first flight of stairs you see…I think.” The black-haired stranger hesitated, but then nodded to himself. “Yeah, he should be there.”

But Tsuna wasn’t there anymore. He was already sprinting up the stairs.

Takeshi watched the young teen with no small amount of worry.

“He looked like he was in a real hurry. I hope I gave him the right directions.”

 

Tsunayoshi was wiping the sweat off, relaxed now that the documents were in his hands and was just retracing his steps when a voice called out to him.

“Oi! Did you find it?”

The brunet’s head snapped up, surprised at finding the same stranger still there, sitting on a bench as if waiting. He beamed.

“Yes! Thank you very much!” He called out and as the other sagged in relief, he started to get worried. “Y-you weren’t waiting for me, were you-?”

Tsuna stared open-mouthed as the black-haired teen did a funny face as if embarrassed at being caught. He felt heat gathering on his face and he bowed down several times. “I’m so sorry! You didn’t have to! Thank you for your assistance!”

“Whoa, it’s okay, hey!” Takeshi scrambled forward to stop the nervous teen. Hands on his shoulders, peering at a curiously red ear. Somehow, curiosity managed to surface despite the centuries.

“So, hey, I’m called Yamamoto Takeshi now. What’s your name?”

From there it had taken only two or three more chance meetings, for even the ever obtuse … well, for both obtuse teens to realize that maybe they liked spending time with each other a little too much.

For the immortal man, it was a very precious memory, one he had engraved on his mind, regardless of any future pain it might bring. Because change and time was such a constant in his life, Takeshi had always sought an anchor to reality. And his anchor this time was an actual person, a very cute, clumsy brunet.

 

(“Okay fine, I give. Takeshi? I’m lost, could you please come pick me up?”

Still, sometimes things just never change.)

 

* * *

A happy couple was going on a stroll late in the night, the overhead lights of the shopping district more than enough for them to make their way. Nobody glanced twice at them, unaware that one of them had lived for centuries, and the other one, had managed to capture his heart.

 They ate a quick snack while Tsuna’s boyfriend told him of the places he visited, the shops he ate at, the bars he tried to get into —the bars that actually didn’t care about his apparent-age as long as he was paying— slowly re-tracing Takeshi’s favorite route.

Lights started to fade as they left the busiest part of the city, but Tsuna was not worried at all.

Takeshi was already used to it, but when he noticed, he couldn’t help but marvel as the tiny brunet placed his full trust on him time after time. It made his old heart warm.

Hand in hand, Takeshi pulled him over to a seemingly abandoned park, making sure he did not trip as the trees darkened the sliver of moonlight. The brunet still seemed alert despite the late hour, and Takeshi could only roll his eyes at the stubbornness of his little boyfriend of wanting to see what he did on his sleepless nights.

“Don’t you feel lonely?” Tsuna asked, feeling a cold shiver running up his spine as the darkened figures of the trees swayed with the wind. If he hadn’t felt Takeshi pressed up against him, he was pretty sure he would be running in the opposite direction.

“Hmm? But I have you here, Tsuna!”

Tsuna sighed fondly. “That’s sweet but I meant every other night. And besides, what do you do here? It’s creepy.”

“You’ll see, we’re not that far away.” Takeshi smiled at him reassuringly, even though he belatedly realized he couldn’t see it. They trudged on, seeking a path in the darkness.

Tsuna kept quiet at the evasion. It wasn’t like he wanted to know the answer; the way his face looked when he thought Tsuna wasn’t looking was more than enough. It was that Tsuna wanted Takeshi to confess it, confess it so Tsuna could talk about it. So they could talk about it and sort it out. It was hard enough to convince him to allow Tsuna to accompany him because it could be dangerous for him.

As if something had heard his thoughts, Tsuna tripped with a tree’s root— but he didn’t manage more than a quick inhalation as strong and secure arms had already stopped his fall.

“Are you okay?”

The brunet mumbled a response, nuzzling into the chest pressed against his head. Awkwardly, he unwound his arms from his sides to wrap them around a bemused Takeshi.

“Tsuna?”

“You know how much I love you?”

“…Yes, my clumsy little darling.”

“That was mushy.”

“You know I don’t care.” Takeshi grinned, getting a soft smile in return.

 Soon enough the loving couple finally made their way to a clearing. Tsuna stumbled into it, holding his boyfriend for dear life as he screwed his eyes shut as promised.

“Open your eyes, Tsuna!”

And so he did, gasping in surprise as the starry sky opened up all above them. He looked around, marveled, his eyes finding that same impressive sky reflected in Takeshi’s suddenly amber eyes. Amber, ageless eyes.

He had let it slip once, if Takeshi thought it was a curse. The answer had been that it indeed had been… until he met Tsuna. If he never had been bewitched, they would never have met.

It was endearing. It was daunting. It made Tsuna wonder if he was really worth it.

“Sleeping for two hundred years, and being unable to sleep for two hundred more… so you’ve been staring at this sky so long? It doesn’t sound half as bad.”

But this night Takeshi wasn’t staring directly at that sky. Instead, he was relishing in the mottled speck of stardust reflecting in Tsuna’s eyes. He was so lucky. He was so _lucky_ , to be able to meet Tsuna.

“Well, none of the previous nights have had such a beautiful sky as today’s.”

Tsuna blushed once he understood what he meant, eyes lowering, eyelids covering what Takeshi now knew was the sky he coveted.

“…I suppose we can agree on something for once.” The brunet said, meaning clearing as he raised a hand to brush tender fingers against the corner of Takeshi’s eye. “Please, never forget that I love you.”

The immortal hadn’t quite registered yet that he was crying, and Tsuna wasn’t about to say anything.

Yes, it was daunting. Yes, it made uncertainty and self-worthlessness churn inside him from time to time. But being gazed at with such blatant adoration made his worries slip away.

 

“For as long as my heart beats, it will beat for you.”

 

Lips join together under the star-woven sky.

 

A promise of eternal love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I wasn't sure I would be able to pull off an immortal au that doesn't end in angst and I think I managed?
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
